


Secrets

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode tag - Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stargate100 character challenge: Apophis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargate100 character challenge: Apophis.

Of what use is being gods if you cannot make your own rules?

My king has persuaded me to disregard one of the few laws that our kind has, and we have conceived a child.

Perhaps it was not without reason that such a thing was forbidden, for it has pushed me to a disobedience of my own.

For once, my will and my host’s will are the same. Our child shall not serve as Apophis’ host. We only hope these reckless Tau’ri whose lives we spared today will prove worthy of our trust and give him a better fate.


End file.
